


Congratulations

by peachni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, maid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: Felix is finally going away for the weekend, this means Chan finally has the apartment all for himself





	Congratulations

  
  
  


Chan was so  _ so  _ grateful that Felix was going out of town. He had been hired a couple months ago by his mother to be his live-in maid, and he rarely had free time where he could truly relax. Felix’s mother simply wanted to make sure he was comfortable and eating three meals a day, and hiring a maid was the only way she would feel comfortable. These next three days would be the perfect time to really unwind, and Chan would have the house all alone for himself to do whatever he pleased. 

 

He had tried not to seem too happy at the idea when Felix had first told him about it. “Oh, you’re going away for three days? For a business meeting? I could never,” Chan told Felix over dinner a week ago. Felix hadn’t come home too late and they were able to eat dinner together, and therefore chat about any upcoming events in the next week. Felix had hummed and smiled at Chan in amusement over his comment. “Yeah. Three days of boring old men to keep me company,” Felix signed, resting the side of his face on his hand as he stared boredly at the table. Chan had only snorted at him before standing to collect their plates and bring them to the sink. 

 

Chan liked buying toys for himself. He always liked finding new things he could have fun with and moving in with Felix didn’t hold him back. All he had to do was make sure nobody opened his packages and so far, nobody had. The only problem with living with Felix, was that Chan rarely had free time to experiment with them. Being alone for three days would not only give him a nice break, but it would allow him to finally unwind in his most favorite way.

 

It wasn’t that Chan couldn’t keep it down whenever he messed around. He had reverted to numerous under the sheet handjobs where he had muffled his moans into his pillow ever since he had begun living with Felix. It was that Chan enjoyed being loud. He liked hearing himself cry out and moan whenever he was doing something, and he liked pushing his limits. He had prepped himself early in the morning and he had kept in a small buttplug, just enough where he would remember it was there whenever he moved. Chan was so excited for the rest of the day that as soon as Felix left, he was turning every off light and appliance on that would distract him. 

 

Felix sighed. Forty minutes into the trip to the airport and he had gotten an email that had said the small conference would be postponed to a later date. He told this to his driver with annoyance and with that, they began their trip back. In all honesty, Felix wasn’t too upset about the change of plans. He had cancelled everything he had going on this weekend, and while he was certain he could try to work on it, the idea of spending the weekend relaxing with Chan seemed much more appealing. Felix didn’t mind Chan at all. The older man felt more like a roommate and he had the most unexpected mannerisms that just made Felix even more fond over him. He was sure they could go out somewhere for the weekend, or he could even ask Hyunjin or Jisung if they were up to anything.

 

He thanked the driver when they arrived to the apartment complex and apologized for the inconvenience once more before heading inside. Felix already felt more than uncomfortable with his current situation. He had worn a suit thinking they would dive right into the conference after the short flight, and it was starting to feel suffocating. He held a bag of takeout in his hand after having stopped by, the least he could do was bring back food. The elevator seemed to take longer than it usually does and Felix sighed in relief once it reached his floor. 

 

As Felix slipped off his shoes, he noticed the apartment was mostly dark, and Chan was nowhere in sight. He set the takeout on the counter and planned to head to his room to get out of the stuffy clothes. Chan was the maid but Felix would just feel like an asshole if he left his suit lying around in the living room. He figured he could bother Chan after he had showered and changed into comfortable clothes.

 

As he neared Chan’s room, he panicked when he heard a strangled moan coming from it. Was Chan hurt? Had he been in pain the entire time Felix had been home? He opted to wait to see if he would hear another noise from his room, not wanting to burst in if the man was simply playing video games. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Chan cried out, and the sound rings in Felix’s ears as his panic grows. 

 

“Chan! Are you okay?!” Felix yelled as he opened the door to his bedroom, only to be shocked by the sight in front of him. Chan’s eyes snapped open, and while Felix was sure he would have scrambled to cover himself at any other time, there was a certain look in Chan’s eyes that stopped him from caring. His eyes were glazed over and Felix tried to keep his gaze above Chan’s neck as his own neck burned in embarrassment of having walked in on Chan this way. “I’m so sorry. Oh my god, I’ll just- leave,” Felix rambled, looking over at a wall to avoid keeping his gaze on Chan. “Felix. Its okay. You can look, I won’t be upset,” Chan’s voice rang softly, and both the curiosity of seeing what Chan would look like and the tone of his voice drove him to focus his stare back on Chan.

 

Chan was beautiful. Felix had known this ever since the other man had moved in with him. His face and body were delicate looking, and his pale skin only furthered it. Despite that, he was toned from working out weekly, and his muscles strained from his position on the bed. Felix could see there was a dildo snug in his ass, which he assumed pressed into him nicely everytime he rocked back. Chan was seated on his bed with his legs spread as he fucked into his hand, and when Felix had walked in, his head had been thrown back as Chan had choked out a loud moan. Felix gulped as Chan stared at him with his lidded eyes, almost as if they were drawing him in. 

 

Chan’s chest and face were flushed a bright pink that was a nice contrast with his skin. Felix couldn’t keep his eyes off the way his thighs strained and his back arched as he remained in the same position. Chan’s cock was flushed and pink, just like the rest of him. It curved prettily against his stomach, and Felix could see the pre-cum glistening on the tip as it begged to be touched. “Um,” Felix gulped again, knowing he had been caught checking Chan out unabashedly, 

 

“Felix,” Chan called again, this time his voice had a flutter to it that went right to Felix’s dick, only furthering his issue. “Yeah?” Felix replied, reaching down to wipe his now sweaty palms on his sweatpants. “Please, Felix. Help me. I know you can, I’ve seen you looking,” Chan begged, this time he made direct eye contact with Felix and there was no way he could refuse. Felix couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Chan’s swollen lips had formed the words, breathy and whiny. His feet moved before his brain could catch up, and the next thing he knew, he was nearing the bed. 

 

Chan rocked back and cried out when the dildo pushed into him just right and when he rocked forward, he shook as he thrusted into the right ring his hand had formed around his dick. “Please, please, I need it,” he continued, and Felix could see the way his eyes began to water. “Okay,  _ Okay, _ ” Felix sighed, and he moved to the end of the bed where he would be able to slip Chan into his lap with no problem.

 

Chan slid into his lap quickly. His hands came up to grip Felix’s shoulders, and he looked down at Felix. Felix let his arms wrap around Chan’s thin waist, and the curve of his ass seemed too appealing to Felix. “I’m not really sure what you want me to do,” Felix finally uttered, licking his lips as he looked at Chan almost helplessly. Chan came close to him this time, until his breath fanned softly against Felix’s face. “Felix,” he whined, “Please. Just wreck me. Do anything to me. I need it. I need it  _ so bad _ ,”. Chan squeezed his eyes shut as he continued, and Felix nodded, and quickly pulled him flush against his chest. 

 

Chan’s lips were so, so slick. His mouth moved easily against Felix’s and the feeling of Chan’s lips was intoxicating. “Safeword?” Felix questioned, pulling away ever so slightly. “Cloud,” Chan muttered before he leaned back in to kiss Felix. “You promise to use it when you need it. Tell me if you want to stop at anytime,” Felix pulled away completely this time, wanting to let Chan know this was serious. “Yes, yes. I promise. I’m giving you permission to do this,” Chan assured him and when Felix nodded, he dived back in for another kiss.

 

They kiss for a while, until Felix’s hands run down Chan’s smooth back and down his ass to grab ahold on the base of the dildo. Chan gasped loudly into his mouth at the jolt of the toy inside of him, and he rocked back into Felix’s hand. “Gonna do what I want with you, baby,” Felix muttered, pulling his hands away to push Chan back against the bed. Felix placed one hand on each thigh, and smirked when Chan twitched at the feeling. He had quickly learned that Chan was sensitive to pretty much everything, and every touch made him jerk against his hold. 

 

Felix ran his hands up and down Chan’s thigh, making sure to never come close to his cock. Chan cried out at the sensation, and reached out to grab Felix’s hand and try to get him touch something else. Felix let him, he had been so worked up when he had walked in that Felix was sure it hurt. He moved forward in order to let both of his hands slide past Chan’s hips and to his pretty waist. He brought Chan into another kiss as his thumbs rubbed softly against his skin and smiled when Chan let out a whimper. Felix knew exactly where he was wanting him to touch but seeing Chan fall apart like this was much more satisfying to him. 

 

Chan’s arms had made their way around Felix to pull him closer, and he groaned in frustration when Felix’s sweatpants barely brushed his cock. Felix chuckled at what he was doing and he let him grind softly into his thigh while he kissed and marked his neck. “Look at you. So fucking pretty grinding up against me like that,” Felix mumbled into his ear and Chan desperately nods and cries out. “Need you to fuck me,  _ please _ ,” Chan begged him, forcing Felix to look him in the eye. “Where are your lube and condoms?” Felix asked, moving to sit up and straddle Chan instead. Chan pointed wordlessly at the bedside table and Felix nodded before leaning over to look for them. He dropped both of them by Chan’s side when he found them and rolled off of Chan to get out of his own sweatpants. Getting his shirt and sweatpants off was fine and it wasn’t until he was about to take off his briefs that he noticed Chan was looking at him, almost hungrily. Felix smiled cheekily at him before sliding them down all the way and letting his dick slap against his stomach. 

 

Felix positioned himself between Chan’s legs, spreading them wide as he grabbed ahold of the lube and brought it closer to him. Felix was so thankful Chan had the dildo in because that meant he was already somewhat stretched out, and Felix wasn’t sure he could take any longer of not being inside Chan. Felix drizzled lube on his fingers and pushed two in, smiling when Chan twitched and cried out. “Oh my god,” Chan whined as Felix thrust his fingers in and out, and when Felix looked up at him, his eyes were teary.  Chan squirmed against him as he grinded down against his fingers, and his fingers gripped the bedsheets harder when Felix added a third finger. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Felix your fingers are so good- so  _ fucking good _ . Please. Oh my  _ god! _ ” Chan babbled and cried out when Felix finally hit his prostate. Chan shook against his hand, and he had arched his back a good distance off the bed that Felix was able to sneak an arm around his waist and pull him closer, jostling the fingers inside of him. Chan continued to babble at him as Felix stretched him out, and it was only after Felix kept abusing his prostate that he cried out loudly. “Felix, please. Please. Fuck me. I need it,” Chan begged, and his face was twisted up in half pleasure and half frustration. Felix decided enough was enough and pulled his fingers out, smiling at the way Chan twitched and cried out at the loss of his fingers. 

 

Chan decided he wanted to sit up and roll the condom onto Felix before slicking him up with lube. Felix groaned loudly as he did, his own cock had only become harder as he had watched Chan fall apart, and he let his eyes fall shut as Chan’s slender fingers slicked him up. “Shit, baby. You’re too good to me,” Felix groaned, opening his eyes again and settling between Chan’s thighs once more. He wished he had taken time earlier, but Chan’s pale thighs look so appealing that he was almost sad he never got to mark him. Chan was breathing heavily as Felix kissed him one last time before pulling away to focus, and he whined when Felix didn’t come back. 

 

Felix’s fingers pushed into Chan once more just to verify he was lubed up enough, and Chan moaned loudly. His hand gripped his own cock as he positioned himself, sliding the head of his cock barely inside Chan to tease him. Chan cried out loudly, and then he made a noise of displeasure when Felix pulled out. Chan was begging incoherently at this point, and Felix groaned at the way he could feel him fluttering open and closed where his dick just barely pressed against him. He pushed into him slowly, his hands coming to grab ahold of Chan’s waist and pull their bodies flush. Chan’s thighs shook as he bottomed out, and he scrambled to reach up and grip Felix’s back.

 

“Oh my god,” Chan breathed heavily as Felix leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck. “Felix, I need you to move. Please,” Chan begged softly, and Felix could hear off the way his voice caught in his throat, that he was close to tears. “Channie. You’re so pretty for me like this. All stretched out and taking all of my cock. You’re such an angel,” Felix told him, rolling his hips softly against Chan’s just to feel him tremble. “Yes. Yes!” Chan cried out as he continued, fluttering his eyes shut and letting his head fall back against the pillows. “You feel so good. So big and you fill me up  _ so right _ ,” Chan panted out. 

 

Felix begun his thrusts soft and slow, in a way he knows Chan will hate him for. Chan was so tight around his dick, that it almost made him dizzy, and the feeling of thrusting in and out of him was almost addicting. Felix is sure he could stay inside Chan forever, and something in his chest twitches at the thought of it. “Harder, faster. Please,” Chan begged, and who is Felix to deny him of what he wants. “Angel, you’re so good for me. Will you let me mark up your thighs once we’re done. I’ll eat you out, too. You deserve it so much, baby,” Felix muttered quickly, kissing Chan softly. “Yes! Oh my god, yes!” Chan moaned at the idea, and looked up at Felix to nod at him. Felix smiled and reached down to grab Chan’s waist. Chan’s legs wrap around his hips, ankles locking behind him to keep Felix close. 

 

Felix sped up his thrusts, reveling in the way it has Chan crying out loudly. Felix leaned down to wrap his mouth around of Chan’s nipples, holding Chan steady when he squirmed against him. “Fuck!” Chan moaned loudly, his nipples were sensitive and Felix knew well what he was doing. Felic continued, sucking and biting until Chan’s nipple was red and hot before moving to the other one. Chan continued to cry out, stuck between the feeling of Felix’s thrusts and the mouth on his nipple. His hands moved to grab ahold of Felix’s hair and he gripped tightly as he arched his back in pleasure.

 

The feeling of Felix’s lips around his nipple was almost too much to handle. Felix filled him up so good that it almost brought tears to his eyes, and when he finally pulled away and focused on fucking him again, Chan almost cried in relief. Felix groaned loudly as he continued, and Chan liked to clench around him just to hear him moan. Still, he had been hard so long and it hurt, especially with the way Felix was fucking him. “Felix. I need to cum,” Chan begged, his eyes were teary and Felix nodded before leaning down to kiss him. “Wanna come, baby? With me inside you like this?” Felix murmured against his lips, reaching down to grab Chan’s waist tightly and adjust their hips for a better angle. 

 

“Yes. Oh god, yes,” Chan responded, moving his hands to grip at Felix’s back again. Felix nodded and resumed his thrusting, moaning when Chan cried out loudly as his prostate was finally hit. Chan was trembling with the pleasure, and he let his head fall back. Moans and loud gasps worked their way out of his swollen pink lips, and he shut his eyes as he arched his back even higher. His thighs trembled against Felix’s own hips, and he tried grinding upwards to get Felix to go deeper. Felix snuck a hand down to grab Chan’s cock, smearing the beads of pre-cum over the head. Chan groaned loudly and his nails dug into the skin of Felix’s back as he squirmed with pleasure. 

 

“Wait, wait. Stop,” Chan panted out, pressing his hands to Felix’s chest to stop him. “Yeah, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Should we stop?” Felix questioned rapidly, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared down at Chan. “Yeah, Yeah. Everything’s fine, I just want to switch positions,” Chan told him shyly, feeling his cheeks flush as he made the request. Felix stared at him with an unreadable look, and Chan almost panicked, wondering if he had said something wrong. “Jesus Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Felix groaned, dropping his head on Chan’s shoulder before he looked back up at him with a smile. “You’re so good to me, angel,” Felix murmured against his lips, and Chan only smiled at the praise. 

 

“Come on! I wanna switch,” Chan protested again, and Felix nodded as he began to pull away from Chan. Chan sighed in displeasure as Felix pulled out of him, but he was more than happy when he was finally able to clamber atop of Felix. Chan smiled as he saw Felix watching him, he gulped as Chan positioned himself over his cock and let out a choked moan as he slid inside with ease. Chan leaned down to kiss Felix, and moaned when the other man reached down to grab his ass and pull him closer. Chan shook as Felix continued to hit his prostate dead on, and cried out when Felix brought one hand to his cock again. 

 

“Felix. I’m so close! Please,” Chan begged him as he let his head fall into Felix’s chest. “Come on, baby,” Felix groaned loudly as Chan continued to clench around him. He began to lose rhythm as well, reverting into frantic thrusts instead of the steady pace from earlier. Felix moved the same hand from his cock to pinch at Chan’s nipples and watched as the other man reached down to jerk himself off. “Fuck. I’m so close,” Chan whined loudly, his body jerked as Felix to mercilessly thrust into him. Chan clung to Felix as heat pooled in his stomach. “ _ Oh! _ ” Chan shouted as his cum painted streaks across both his and Felix’s stomach. He cried out again as he rode out his orgasm against Felix’s rough thrusts, and he fell against Felix’s chest as he collapsed from exhaustion.

 

Felix held him close, thrusting up into Chan as he cried in oversensitivity. The sound of Chan’s moans along with clenching around him was enough to send Felix over the edge. “Shit,” Felix moaned, his own thighs trembling as he spilled into the condom. Chan whined as he felt the warmth of Felix coming inside him, and gasped at every twitch of Felix’s hips against him. “You’re so fucking good to me, Chan,” Felix whispered, as he cupped Chan’s face and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

 

Chan sighed and when they pulled away he let Felix slip out of him. He blanked as Felix cleaned him up. He only faintly remembered Felix wiping him down and helping him into soft clothes. Then, when Felix was done, he slipped in next to Chan and held him close. Chan came back after a while, feeling his neck flush with the thought of what they had just done. “I’m so so sorry,” Chan sat up to look at Felix who only smiled at him. “Don’t be. I wanted it just as much as you did,” Felix assured him before he reached out to pull Chan back against his chest. Felix enjoyed the way Chan would giggle at every little kiss he gave him.

 

“Weren’t you supposed to be at a conference?” Chan asked after a while of them laying there. “Yeah, they cancelled last moment and I brought home food for you,” Felix answered, and two seconds later he swore, he had totally forgotten about the food. Chan laughed at him as he groaned in annoyance over having forgotten the food. “I’d say you got more than enough, yeah?” Chan questioned, unable to keep the giggle out of his voice. “Definitely,” Felix looked up at him with a fond smile before he leaned closer to kiss him once more. Chan only laughed and snuggled closer to him, letting the exhaustion take over him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaa so i hope u guys enjoyed it! this idea had been in my head for a while and it only took my like three days to write it so let me know if there’s any mistakes


End file.
